Experiment 069 - Death Virus
I am TOTMGsRock. This is the Death Virus, my first experiment. It is also one of the most dangerous so far. Description The Death Virus is an infinitely-dangerous pathogen of death. Despite it being called the Death VIRUS, it's actually not just a virus, but a hybrid of virus and bacterium. It is just called a virus for simplicity and because it looks a little like a virus. It's also sentient to some extent. Creation This was created in case that a certain species needed to be wiped out. Infectivity The Death Virus spreads through many means – by water, air, vector, fluidic contact, etc. What it does Once the Death Virus enters its host by any means, it is unstoppable. Stages of infection There are 5 stages of infection when the virus infects the body, similar to cancer (because cancer typically also has 5 stages) (NOTE: This is assuming that the infected host is a primate, primarily a human.) Stage 1 After entering the body, the Death Virus will by any means disable any possibility of an immune response against the virus. Then, the virus will modify the DNA of all white blood cells so that there is a dormant "evil" strand of DNA within the cell. This strand will later be activated to force the white blood cells to attack the body, but at the moment the strand is inactive, and the white blood cells behave normally. It is impossible for any medical instruments to differentiate between an actually-healthy cell and a cell that has the "evil" DNA strand inside. Stage 2 Then, the virus will enter the brain as soon as possible and hide in it while replicating itself next to the brain cells. The virus clones will then infiltrate the other parts of the body and inject dormant strands of their DNA into the cells there. Some of the virus clones will also stick to the lungs and self-replicate there, allowing the virus to infect others via air. Stage 3 A few days later, the virus will activate the infectious DNA strands in the body cells, and armies of viruses will rapidly accumulate inside the infected cells and burst out to infect other cells like typical viruses do. Then, the virus will activate the "evil" DNA strands in the white blood cells, forcing the white blood cells to go on a rampage and attack the body. Body tissue in many parts of the body will be damaged severely, and the body will start to hemorrhage. The virus will also force the cells in the brain and lymph nodes to replicate constantly like cancer cells, causing brain cancer and lymph cancer. It will also cause the lungs to be overloaded with fluid. Stage 4 The virus will then wreak havoc in the heart and intestines, as well as rupturing arteries in the body. It will also damage the brain and nervous system, causing paralysis of the limbs, insufferable pain all over the body, and degeneration of the brain. Stage 5 The terminal stage. The virus messes up the heart further, and releases fibrillatory electrical charges that puts the heart into ventricular fibrillation and then cardiac arrest. At the same time, the virus destroys the brain, causing brain death. Death occurs within a few seconds. Symptoms shown per stage Stage 1 No symptoms. Stage 2 Slight dizziness and headache. Stage 3 Coughing, sneezing, and vomiting blood, blood in feces and urine, severe internal and external bleeding, autoimmune attack on the body, difficulty breathing, convulsions, extremely high fever (40-42 degrees Celsius body temperature), pulmonary edema, accumulation of fluid in the lungs, brain and lymph cancer, degeneration of bodily tissue, migraines, delirium, dementia, insanity, hallucinations, loss of memory. Stage 4 Coronary artery disease, atherosclerosis, heart attack, extremely rapid pulse (ranging from 333 to 666 bpm), extreme pain all over the body, degeneration of the brain. Stage 5 Brain death, ventricular fibrillation, cardiac arrest, and finally death. Treatment There is no cure or vaccine. Antibiotics are also ineffective, as the Death Virus is both a virus and a bacterium. Some treatment can be done to make the victim live a little longer, but all cases end in death. Trivia * It is currently in my possession. -TOTMGsRock * All Experiments after it are immune to it. Category:Experiments Category:Diseases